


It Had To Be You (Part 2-ish to Once upon a Dream) The Sabriel Story

by ZRobnett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Angst, Romance, Smut, alcohol consumption, domestic sabriel, parenting, simi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you read Once Upon a Dream, you probably wondered "How did Sam and Gabe get together?" along with a few other unanswered questions. Well, here it is, the long-awaited and probably far overdue sequel to answer those questions. The Sam and Gabe backstory you all have been asking for. I hope I can do it justice and put even half the beauty I did into Once into this one. I'm sure Ya'll will let me know, lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had To Be You (Part 2-ish to Once upon a Dream) The Sabriel Story

Dear Diary.. or Journal.. Or whatever I call you.  I don't know, I'm just gonna write. My name's Gabriel Novak, most people call me Gabe. My brother went through some pretty serious shit with his memory a few months back, so he asked (more like told) me to write down things that that were/are important to me. So I can recall them if anything every happens. Well, I'll tell you, one thing that is most def important to me is my guy. Sam Winchester. Alright, so, he isn't exactly "my" guy yet, but I'm working on it. It's all pretty crazy since...well...since, I didn't even realise I _wanted_ a  **guy**. Since I thought I was straight as a rod. I guess it's best if I start at the beginning.

 

Approximately  eight years ago my bro and Sam's bro we're gonna get married. So it was up to Sam and I to throw the biggest bachelor bash ever for these two fools in love. Half-way through the night, they get drunk and disappear. We didn't find out til much later that they had taken a cab home to do the horizontal mambo. They didn't know we had reserved them a very nice and kind of kinky suit at the casino. So Sam and I proceeded to get pretty damn shit-faced. The next thing I recall, we decided it was no use wasting the suit and we were going to "party like rock stars" in the suit that we had paid good money for. Since our brothers had ditched their own bachelor party to go, god knew where. Now I'm not gonna lie, Sam Winchester is nothing to scoff at. He is like 6 foot 4, ripped muscles, tanned flesh, sexy flowing hair that reaches just past his chin. Let's be real here, the guys a damn a god. Did I notice that? Yes, I did. Did I convince myself it was in a completely hetero I'm-just-observing-another-guy kind of way? Yes, I did. Right up to the point that I had six margaritas. Then, not so much.  So there I was in a kinky hotel room, with a heart shaped, vibrating bed and a very sexy Sam Winchester and I had just noticed, that I had definitely _noticed_ him. This was a sex-bomb about to go off. But Sam seemed unphased, so I figured we were cool. Then he had the bright idea to slam 4 shots of tequila. We ended up laughing and lying on our backs on the bed. It turned out as soon as you laid down on the bed, the vibration started automatically. So that made us laugh more, but neither of us was inclined to get up. For the sake of accurate narrative I will outline our conversation here (yes I recall it vividly, it was memorable, it own way)

so there was a song playing on the surround sound Nickelback's - Trying not to love you ( I know Ironic right?) <https://youtu.be/-ax_PcPxDXk>

Sam said "I fucking love this song" and he started singing the chorus, badly I might add. But it was cute.

I replied "Yeah, it's a pretty good song. 'specially when you sing it." okay, so I lied. sue me. I was sort of hitting on him.

Sam turned his face to me on the bed and smiled a grin that took my breath away. He said, or more like slurred "yeah? You know, If you were a chick, I might think that was a come-on."

No joke folks, I went for it "How do you know it wasn't?"

Sam's face went blank for a second like he wasn't sure if he should run or laugh. He chose to laugh. I guess he figured I must be joking. I'm not gonna lie, It was disheartening, but I'm not one to look a gift Sam Winchester in the mouth and not act. So I grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. Hell, what's the worst that could happen? He punches my lights out and I wake up tomorrow with a serious case of regret? So be it. But, he didn't punch me. ..

*Here's where it gets a bit R-rated Kids, so you might wanna skip this part if you don't want the details. But if I ever lose my memories, I wanna know this stuff.*

He sort of froze at first, then his mouth softened and he began to kiss me back. He arms slowly wrapped around me and he pulled me against his awesomely firm chest. My hand came up and I ran them through that silky mane of hair. He moaned and then regrettably tore his mouth from mine.

When he spoke his voice was gruff and strained "What are we doing? Are you gay? I'm not gay. This is insane! Do you even know  _how_ to, you know, do this?"

Admittedly, none of that had crossed my mind when I was looking at his soft lips and wanting to kiss them. Blame it on the alcohol I guess. Luckily for both of us, I watch A LOT of porn. So, yeah, I had a pretty good idea how to go about finishing what we had just started. The questions were, how far did we want to take this and did we have the necessary equipment, ie;lube, condoms? 

I realised Sam was staring at me expecting an answer. I was surprisingly calm. Maybe because I was incredibly drunk, but I knew that night I wanted Sam. I smiled and slid my thigh up between Sam's legs. He sucked in air and he was definitely hard. Good. I replied 'Honestly Sam, I might just be gay for you. Or maybe its the alcohol, or this room, or this bed, but I know I'm feeling you something bad right now and I'd put money down that you're kind of into me tonight too. As far as the how-to goes, yeah, I'm pretty sure I've got that figured out. Let me just check one thing." I jumped off the bed opened the side drawer and sure enough, there was lube, condoms, and some other things we wouldn't need tonight. Thank you kinky-room-fairies. I grinned and looked back at Sam "Yeah, we're good"

I took the bottle and a condom out and discreetly laid them on the bed. As I crawled back on I leaned over and pulled off Sam's tight v-neck t-shirt. Damn! He looked fucking hot shirtless. I climbed up his body gently pushing him to the laying down position. As I straddled him I began kissing his neck. He made a sound between a hiss and a moan and pulled both my shirts off at the same time. My mouth moved lower the kiss and suck on that perfect chest and it brought our groins into direct contact with each other. Sam's hand slid around behind me and grabbed my ass. He pushed down on my ass, while grinding his cock against mine. My concentration was wavering and I was already panting and we hadn't even taken our pants off yet. 

Sam slid his hand into my hair and pulled me down so our faces touched. His lips grazed mine and he nibbled my lip before speaking "Gabe, whatever it is we need to do, lets fucking do it, cause.. I.."

I cut him off with a kiss "I know Sam, Me too.. fuck.. me too" I slid down the rest of his body and undid his belt and pulled off his Jeans. Luckily we kicked off our shoes earlier in our drinking. As I pulled off his boxers my eyes widened, Sam wasn't just large, he was downright huge. This was gonna be a challenge and for some reason, I had decided I wanted to feel all of that deep inside me. Damn, maybe gayness did run in families. 

I slid down the rest of his body and undid his belt and pulled off his Jeans. Luckily we kicked off our shoes earlier in our drinking. As I pulled off his boxers my eyes widened, Sam wasn't just large, he was downright huge. This was gonna be a challenge and for some reason, I had decided I wanted to feel all of that deep inside me. Damn, maybe gayness did run in families. I shimmied off my own pants as well. I grabbed the lube and sort of made a mess of trying to get it on my hands. Sam laughed until I distracted him by sliding that delicious cock in my mouth. Everyone always said I had a big mouth, in that instance, it came in handy. As I licked and sucked and explored the new sensation of a cock in mouth, I used my lubed up hand to slowly work and widen my asshole. Let me tell you, I'm glad I was drunk. Losing your v-card is a little uncomfortable, I don't care if you are a man or a woman, you feel me? Finally it began to feel good to work my four fingers in and out of my ass. I was sucking Sam more vigorously and he was moaning he  stopped me and pulled my head back. He looked at me as if surprised when he said "I don't want to come yet. I want to be inside you, if that's okay."

I know, maybe I'm sappy but the fact that he didn't say he just wanted to fuck me and then he asked if it was okay. It sort of touched me in my little heart. But it took me a good long time to admit that. 

I smiled, I pulled the condom from the hiding place on the bed and opened it. I rolled it on him without breaking eye contact. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm and his breathing came out in bursts. I then applied a healthy dose of lube on top of that. Sam's lip twitched "Have you done this before?"

I smirked back "With what I am about to mount, I wish. But no, to be perfectly honest, i just watch a lot of porn"

he laughed but my answer seemed to worry him "You tell me if it hurts or I go to fast or something okay?"

There it was again, that sweetness tugging at my heart. But I acted cool. "I'll let you know tough guy"

I positioned myself over him and took a deep breath. As I eased it the first part burned a little and I hissed. Sam sat up and in one swift motion he kissed the life out of me as he slowly continued to press through the initial pain till he slid easily into  me and I moaned "Oh Yeah! baby! How did you know to do that?" 

He continued to gently rock his body inside me as he said in my ear "Some things are universal. Let's just say, you aren't the first virgin I have been with, just the first guy."

I was glad for his previous experience. After that, we didn't do much talking. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tangled my hands in his hair. He rocked his hips and thrust into me making me feel amazing. At one point he shifted forward and hit something (I later figured out it was my prostate) and I almost came right then. I cried out and clung to his shoulders. He slowed down and looked me in the eyes "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I" 

I told him it was just the opposite, it was the best feeling ever. He liked that answer. He sped up again and lifted me off the bed to get that position. Watching his face in concentration and his arms flexed from lifting me up and sweat trickling down his body while he pumps into me hitting that sweet spot over and over again. I had barely wrapped my hand around my dick when I came all over my stomach. Sam looked triumphant his voice was that sexy gruff "that's what I like to see. Did you enjoy coming for me?"

I didn't hesitate. I nearly shouted out "Yes!"

He nodded as he lay me back on the bed while he was still inside me "Good" He bent me nearly in half so he could look at me as he increased his speed and pumped into me. Even though I had just got-off, I still came undone from the undivided attention combined with the beautifully executed ass-fucking I was receiving. Sam rested both arms on either side of me and whispered "I'm coming...I'm coming" as he released inside me. 

Then there was pull out and clean up and condom disposal yada-yada. Fast forward to falling asleep naked and spent after getting a call from our brothers that they were home and okay. 

The next morning we woke up to Sam's alarm blaring from his phone. There was a lot of both of us cursing and scrambling to find clothes so we could rush to our respective homes, grab our tuxes and get to the Boston library for our brothers' wedding. We saw each other at the wedding but neither of us acted as if anything happened, I'm not sure why. Like I said, I blamed the whole night on anything but the truth, I'm sure he did too. The wedding ended, we said our formal, nice to have met you, goodbye's and didn't see each other again for 7 years. What are you gonna do? *shrug* Mistakes happen. 

 

 


End file.
